


Inhaler

by cornerstoned21



Category: Alex Turner - Fandom, Last Shadow Puppets, Miles Kane - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstoned21/pseuds/cornerstoned21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High-school Milex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It was a warm spring morning and the sun was shining brightly, but Alex kicked his feet in the dirt as he walked to class. He didn't want to go to school, but his mother was making him once again. He'd argued that there was really no point, he wanted to drop out and make music with his band instead, but his mother had made a compromise with him. He and his mates could practice all they wanted at his house, but until they signed a record contract he had to stay in school. Matt's parents had kicked the band out after one ill fated rehearsal, Jamie's worked third shifts, and Andy's flat out refused to let the boys play at their house, so Alex's house was really the only option. So Alex grudgingly agreed to the compromise, consoling himself with the fact that at least the other lads were stuck in school with him. He wasn't sure what he'd do without them. School was so boring, nothing exciting ever happened.

Alex had overslept that morning and missed the bus so he was forced to walk, further adding to his sullen mood. It wasn't until he'd already walked a couple of blocks that he noticed he was walking behind someone who looked vaguely familiar. It was hard to tell who it was at first, but luckily they turned around for a second and spotted Alex. The other lad smiled shly before turning back around and Alex recognized him as the new kid in their class. He'd transferred a week ago and no one really knew that much about him. Rumour had it his mother ran a butcher shop, but Alex could care less. He didn't need to go making friends with the new kid so he'd paid him no mind up until this point. He must live somewhere nearby, Alex noted absently to himself. 

“Oi!” a voice cut out across the street, causing both Alex and the new kid to crane their necks in the direction the voice had come from. Alex frowned when he noted Jace, the school bully smirking and walking in their direction. 

“New kid!” Jace yelled out warningly when the boy in front of Alex started walking once more. Alex hung back, curious as to where this was going. The new kid stopped walking and Alex guessed from the slump of his shoulders that he knew where this was going. 

Jace approached the other boy and slung an arm in mock companionship around his shoulders. Alex frowned when he noted the other boy flinch slightly at the action but allow himself to be lead on down the street. The two were talking intently, and Alex sped up his pace slightly, curious as to what they could possibly be talking about. 

Before Alex could get close enough to hear anything more than the sound of murmured voices, the two boys in front of him stopped walking abruptly and Alex did the same. Suddenly the new kid shoved Jace and took off running. Jace was quick to catch up though and tackled the new kid. Alex winced in sympathy when the new kid hit the ground with a jarring thud. The kid was skinny, perhaps even skinnier than Alex himself, and the collision had to have hurt. 

Afraid that Jace was going to start hitting the other boy Alex once more started walking towards them but he needn't have worried. Jace quickly rose and gave the new kid a kick in the side. Laughing at the boys obvious pain Jace reached down and picked up the other boys backpack as well as his own and taking off whistling.

Alex let him go without a second thought, stopping to kneel down next to the other boy when he reached him. 

“Hey,” he said softly, blinking when chocolate eyes snapped to his. “You okay?”

The other shook his head, looking distressed, and it was only then that Alex noticed that he was breathing shallowly. 

“Hey, its okay,” Alex said awkwardly, but the other boy shook his head once more as he started to wheeze. Alex began to panic when he realized the other boy was having a full blown athsma attack. 

“Hey, where's your inhaler?” he asked quickly, hoping the boy was smart enough to keep it on him. The boy patted his pocket before looking at Alex in terror and Alex knew without even asking that his inhaler must be in the backpack that Jace had just walked off with. 

“Fuck,” Alex swore, looking up to see that Jace was no longer in sight. “Stay here, I'll get it back,” he instructed, hoping that the kid knew enough to stay where he was. The kid nodded once and Alex noted that the wheezing was getting worse. 

Knowing he had no time to spare Alex got up and took off after Jace. By the time he spotted the bully his lungs were burning, more due to the stress of the situation than anything. It was only when he got to Jace that he realized he didn't know how to confront the bully.

“Jace!” he called out, causing the other boy to turn around at the sound of his name. He squinted suspiciously at Alex when he saw who it was but he nodded.

“Turner,” he greeted cautiously. The two boys weren't friends but Alex had never really had a problem with him either, so Jace was probably wondering what he wanted. Alex gestured to the backpack that Jace had slung casually over his shoulder.

“Give me the bag back,” he demanded, going for the blunt approach. For a second Jace looked surprised but then he grinned maliciously.

“Why should I give it to you? It belongs to Kane, not you.”

Kane, so that was the other boys name, Alex noted absently, filing the information away for later. Planting his hands on his hips he faced Jace defiantly. “Its not yours either, and he needs it. His inhaler's in there and he's having an asthma attack.”

Jace just laughed and Alex was suddenly aware that this was taking way to long. Before he was even aware of what he was doing he just reacted. The sight of Jace lying on the ground staring up at him in shock was surreal, but the ache he could feel in his knuckles reaffirmed the fact that he had indeed, for the first time in his life, taken on the school bully. 

As he bent down to pick up Kane's backpack from where it had fallen, Jace flinched at Alex's close proximity but Alex ignored him. He was about to get up and leave before a thought struck him. Leaning in even closer he paused and then whispered quietly but deadly serious: “if you ever so much as touch him again you'll regret it,” he threatened. Part of him was expecting Jace to laugh it off but clearly it didn't matter that Alex was skinny and awkward. He'd hit Jace once and Jace wouldn't forget getting a taste of his own medicine for once.

Alex waited until Jace nodded reluctantly before turning around and sprinting back to where he'd left the other boy. He was relieved to see that Miles was still in the same place but felt his heart clench when he saw the other boy was doubled over. Throwing himself down next to the other boy Alex desperately fumbled around, mentally cursing the seconds that passed by while he searched for the object he was looking for. 

With a cry of victory he pulled the inhaler out of the bag and thrust it into Kane's hands. The medicine seemed to take forever to work but finally the other boy began to breath without a rattling sound and Alex himself breathed a sigh of relief.

Perching himself on the curb next to the other boy, Alex waited for the other boy to speak first. 

“Thanks,” he finally said quietly. Alex turned and looked at him properly for the first time. His hair was slightly too long in front and the ends curled ever so slightly, but it suited him. His clothes fit him well but they were slightly worn, as if he'd had them for a long time but took good care of them. Alex grinned when he saw that the other boy was wearing sandshoes, and kicked his out as well. The boy looked down at the movement and smiled hesitantly.

“You alright?” Alex asked curiously. The other boys face was still slightly flushed but he was breathing slowly now and he nodded at Alex's question. 

“”m'alright,” he said, looking away. They sat in silence for a second, neither of them quite sure what to say. 

With a start Alex realized the time and jumped to his feet. “Bugger. We're going to be late,” he said, prompting the other boy to jump up as well and they started to walk in the right direction.

“You're new, yeah?” Alex prompted causing the other boy to flush slightly.

“Yeah. Name's Miles,” he supplied.

“I'm Alex.”

“I know,” the other boy mumbled to himself, so quiet that Alex almost missed it. Unsure what Miles meant by the comment he stayed quiet.

“Thanks for getting my inhaler, by the way. You didn't have to do that,” Miles said, smiling at Alex who found himself slightly mesmerized by the sight.

“Don't mention it,” he said, looking away for a second. Miles stopped walking, prompting Alex to do the same.

“I mean it,” he said seriously, looking Alex right in the eyes. Alex found himself unable to look away from the hypnotic gaze.

“My asthma is pretty bad,” Miles admitted, tugging on a lock of hair absently. “If you hadn't of gotten my inhaler to me when you did, well...it would have been bad,” he finished lamely. Alex felt uncomfortable at the implications of what Miles was saying.

“Well, I'm glad it didn't come to that then,” he said smiling awkwardly. To his relief Miles smiled as well and continued walking. 

“Yeah,” he said softly. 

Noticing that Miles had a Beatles pin on his backpack, Alex asked him about it and was amazed to find that they had similar taste in music.

“Me and my mates have a band,” he found himself blurting out. Miles looked at him with surprise and grinned.

“Do you play gigs and that? Like a proper band?” he questioned. Alex grinned widely.

“We've had a couple, yeah. Mum won't let me quit school until we get signed but we've got a meeting with some producer next week,” he revealed smugly. Miles beamed at him.

“That's brilliant,” he grinned. “I'll have to come see you play sometime.” 

“We're actually playing this Friday at the pub I work at,” Alex said, giving Miles the details. Miles promised to be there and Alex found himself suddenly looking forward to the gig even though he knew it was nothing special.

When they reached the school entrance Alex paused awkwardly.

“Well, I'm off to meet me mates,” he said, running a hand through his hair and messing it up ever so slightly, a nervous habit he'd had since he was a child. Miles noticed the motion and grinned slightly.

“I'll see you Friday, then!” he said with a smile and a wave as he took off in the opposite direction from Alex. “Cheers!”

Alex waved once after the retreating figure before stopping, aware of how goofy he must look. He quickly found his friends and related the mornings events to them. Nick and Jamie just laughed at his escapades, as they termed them, but Matt has a knowing look on his face.

“Kane, eh?” he mused when Alex was done talking. “That the skinny bloke who transferred last month?”

Alex thought back and realized that the description fit and the time sounded about right so he nodded. Matt's smirk grew even wider at the confirmation.

“All the girls think he's quite fit,” he revealed, causing Jamie to sputter.

“For fucks sake, Helders,” he muttered once he was done coughing. “Why on earth do you know that?”

Nick looked at Matt and then at Alex who had flushed slightly and smirked as well but remained silent. Matt just winked slightly as Alex who scowled in return.

“I heard some birds talking about him the other day. Apparently he's “mysterious” because he moved here from Liverpool,” Matt went on, blithely ignoring Alex's increasing scowl. Jamie just shook his head and muttered something under his breath. Matt let it go for the moment, and they headed to the cafe in a small group. It wasn't until they were sitting down at a table, drinks in hand, that Matt leaned over to Alex when no one else was listening. 

“I look forward to meeting your damsel in distress on Friday,” he whispered to Alex who pretended he hadn't heard him and ignored the laughter that followed the statement. Turning away his eyes chanced on the figure of their discussion sitting by himself at a table on the other side of the room. He was reading a book on something and as Alex watched several people went over and tried to engage him in conversation but gave up when he kept turning his attention to the book.

Curious as to why Alex had gotten so silent, Matt followed his line of sight and saw Miles, understanding dawning on his face.

“Go talk to him,” he said, nudging Alex. Despite his earlier words there was no sense of teasing or judgment in his words, but still Alex hesitated.

“He probably doesn't want to be interrupted,” he protested, biting his lip. 

“You'll never know unless you ask,” Matt reasoned, and Alex nodded, getting up without a word. The walk over to Miles's table seemed to be endless, and Alex had to fight to keep himself from fidgeting awkwardly.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” he asked bravely when he got to Miles's table. Miles startled at being spoken to but when he looked up and saw Alex standing there his blinding smile was all the answer Alex needed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles's POV.

Alex wiped the sweat off his forehead and grinned. Miles couldn't help but watch the other boy in awe from his position in the back of the bar. The place itself was nothing special. Alex had confided in Miles before the show that they only played there all the time because it was a guaranteed spot, but it was also where Alex worked on weekends and Miles found himself liking the place for that reason alone. 

Miles saw Alex laughing and chatting with people at the front of the stage and nervously wiped his hands on his pants. He felt overdressed for the night, though he thought he'd seen Alex's eyes gleam in appreciation when he'd greeted him earlier. 

Miles had been finding it hard to get a read on Alex. Ever since that day when Alex had chased down Jace and saved Miles from his asthma attack, Miles had found himself drawn to the other boy. He'd been surprised when Alex had ditched his mates to have lunch with him that day, but it appeared to be a one time thing. The rest of the week, try as he might, Miles could barely catch a glimpse of Alex in the halls, much less get a chance to talk to the other boy.

Concluding that Alex must be avoiding him, Miles had had no plans on showing up at the bar that Alex's band was playing at that night until he literally ran into Alex in the hall as he was leaving school for the day on Friday.

The books Miles had been carrying fell to the floor and he cursed without even bothering to see who he'd bumped into. He had expected the other person to keep walking so he was surprised when he looked up to see a book being held out to him.

“Cheers,” he said, taking the proffered book and standing up once more. When he saw Alex standing in front of him smiling Miles had to fight the urge to grin back easily. Alex looked slightly uncomfortable when Miles remained silent, adjusting his footing and looking at Miles nervously.

“So, I'll see you at the show tonight, yeah?” Alex said finally. Miles tried to hide his surprise that he was even still wanted. 

“Oh, uh, I forgot I had a thing,” he lied, watching in surprise as Alex's face fell.

“I could probably stop by after though,” he offered, the words out of his mouth before he even had a chance to think about what he was doing. Alex's face brightened at his words and he beamed at Miles once more. 

“Great! Doors are at eight but we probably won't be on until 9:30,” he volunteered with a grin. A shout from one of his friends had him walking off with a wave, and Miles felt his heart rate slow back down as Alex disappeared around the corner. 

Which lead him to his current predicament, sitting alone at the bar, desperately wanting to go and talk to Alex but not wanting to bother him when he was clearly in conversation with other people. 

Miles had been surprised to see how many people had shown up for the show, but the second the band started playing he saw why. The band wasn't perfect, their sound was rough around the edges and they were clearly still trying to find their way around the songs, but there was a charm inherent in the songs that Miles was drawn to. They played wholeheartedly, and Miles had found himself mesmerized by Alex's performance. 

Lost in his own thoughts, Miles jumped when someone sat down next to him and nearly spilled his drink. Alex just laughed, and signaled for the bartender to bring them another. 

“Well, how was it?” he demanded of Miles, draining the rest of Miles's drink and making Miles temporarily lose his train of thought.

“Surely we weren't that bad?” he prompted with a smirk when Miles remained silent. Miles almost laughed it off but then he saw a hint of nerves in Alex's posture and decided to be honest.

“You were bloody brilliant!” he exclaimed, causing Alex to break out in a huge smile. “Seriously, its only a matter of time before you lads get signed. Didn't you say something about meeting with someone next week?” he recalled. Alex nodded.

“Wednesday, yeah. We've got another show that night and the bloke from the record company is supposed to be there.” This time there was no mistaking the nerves in Alex's voice. Miles smiled and fought the urge to give him a hug.

“You lads will do fine,” he encouraged instead. “Though you might want to clean up that guitar solo on the third song,” he suggested. Alex looked at him in amazement.

“I knew someone would catch that. Do you play?” 

Miles nodded. “A little,” he admitted modestly. 

“You should come play with us sometime!” Alex suggested with a grin. Miles nodded quickly, eager to take any excuse he could to hang out with the other boy. 

“What kind of music do you listen to?” Miles asked curiously. Alex thought for a second, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face absentmindedly before shrugging. 

“Just about everything, really. Music is music,” he said. Miles's face lit up but he hesitated for a second, unsure if he should ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue.

“Why?” Alex questioned, as if he could sense Miles's reluctance to speak. 

“There's a show tomorrow night, downtown. I was gonna go by myself because I don't really know anyone around here, but maybe you would want to go with me?” Miles offered hopefully. Alex grinned.

“Sure. I've got nothing else on. What band?”

When Miles named the group he could have sworn Alex's face flickered for a second but then the smile was back, leaving Miles to wonder if he'd just imagined it. 

They made plans to meet the next night at the club before Alex was called off to help clean up. They hastily exchanged mobile numbers, and as Miles walked home from the bar that night he found it hard to keep a smile off his face.

 

The next day dawned cold and chilly. Miles slept through his alarm, and only woke up when his mother pounded on his bedroom door, reminding him that he'd promised to work a mid shift at the shop.

“Bugger,” he swore, stumbling out of bed and immediately stubbing his foot on the dresser. Work was surprisingly busy and Miles kept making mistakes all morning because he hadn't had a chance to get his caffeine fix and was still half asleep. By the time he got home after work he barely had a half an hour to get ready for the show.

With no time to spare he quickly dug through his clothes to try to find something that was clean and unwrinkled. He finally settled for a pair of skinnies and a white button down shirt. Checking out his reflection in the mirror he sighed. His hair was getting too long and he desperately needed a hair cut, but it was too late to think about that now.

Grabbing his coat from the chair he snuck downstairs and tried to make it out the door without being caught but of course he had no such luck. 

“Mi? Where are you going?”

Miles sighed and stuck his head around the corner to see his mother looking at him inquisitively from her seat on the couch.

“Downtown. That show I was telling you about is tonight,” Miles reminded her. His mother hummed noncommittally.

“That's nice. Are you going alone?”

Miles hesitated, unsure if he should tell his mother or not. On the one hand she was sure to be thrilled that he had finally made a new friend at school. On the other hand, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell her about Alex yet.

“Nah, I'm meeting up with a friend,” he said finally, rolling his eyes when he saw his mother's eyes light up.

“You're made a friend?” she exclaimed happily, looking up with interest from her magazine. “That's fantastic!”

“You make it sound like its a surprise that I made a friend,” Miles muttered but his mother just brushed his muttering off.

“What's his name?” she inquired. Miles groaned. 

“His name's Alex. Mum, if I don't leave now I'm going to be late,” he whined. His mother fixed him with a piercing stare and Miles had to fight the urge to squirm. For some reason he had the feeling that she could see right through him and guess what his feelings towards his new friend were. 

“Don't be back too late,” she said finally, with a smile. “Have fun.”

“Yeah, yeah. Bye mum,” Miles darted forward and placed a quick kiss on her cheek before sprinting for the door. 

 

By the time Miles got to the club he was late a half an hour late because he'd somehow gotten on the wrong bus and had to backtrack to catch the right one. When he got to the club he was relieved to see Alex standing in front of the venue, bundled up in a black peacoat. Miles couldn't help but think wistfully how good looking Alex was; he felt scrawny and awkward in comparison.

Shaking off his nerves, Miles shouted out a greeting and quickly walked over to where Alex was waiting.

“Sorry I was late,” he apologized as they walked into the club. “Got caught up working in the shop and then I missed my bus.”

Alex looked at him curiously. “You have a job?” he asked curiously. Miles scratched the back of his head, flushing slightly.

“Um, yeah. Me mum owns a butchers shop so I help out sometimes on weekends. I don't really get paid or anything,” he admitted. Alex looked like he wanted to say something but was cut off by the sound suddenly blaring through the speakers. Alex flinched at the noise and Miles had to fight back a laugh at his startled expression.

“Come on, let's get closer to the stage,” he suggested, grabbing Alex's arm and leading him in the right direction. Alex looked apprehensive but let himself be lead on. When they got close enough to see the act Miles let go of Alex's arm reluctantly.

The music was loud enough that they weren't able to talk much, Miles finally giving up after a couple of failed attempts. Instead he threw himself into the music, nodding along to the beat with a grin on his face. He knew that this kind of rap wasn't most people's cup of tea but he enjoyed it, despite that. This kind of music was good for losing yourself in. 

Miles kept sneaking glances over at Alex throughout the show, finding it hard to read the other boys expression. He was nodding his head along to the music but he had a distant look in his eyes, as if he wasn't really fully present. 

When the show was over Miles applauded enthusiastically and waited for the band to walk off the stage before turning to Alex once more.

“You ready?” he asked. Alex nodded and lead the way back out of the club. Once outside they were hit by a blast of cold air and Miles shivered, pulling his leather jacket closer to himself. Alex smirked and adjusted his coat, pulling on the sleeves slightly.

“Fancy a quick drink before we head back?” Alex suggested with a nod at a pub down the street. 

“God yes,” Miles breathed, grateful for any excuse to spend more time with the other boy. They found an empty spot at the bar and took up residence on the stools. Once they had their first drink in front of them Miles turned to look at his new friend with a smile.

“So what did you think of the show?” he asked. Alex fidgeted slightly.

“They had a lot of energy,” he confirmed with a smile. Miles nodded.

“That's one of the reasons I like them so much,” he said excitedly, trying not to stare as Alex took a drink of his pint, his Adam's apple bobbing. “My favorite song was the one they played last,” he continued, content to fill in the silence with his words. Alex laughed along and nodded but didn't seem to have much to say. Miles was just happy to spend time together and didn't think too much of it.

Monday at school Miles quickly spotted Alex and his friends sitting in a group in the cafe. Miles smoothed down his shirt and quickly started to make his way over to the table, ears perking up when he heard someone mention his name. None of the group was paying any attention to him so Miles slowed down slightly, curious as to what they could possibly be saying about him. 

Alex's laugh brought a smile to his face, but what he said next dashed it right off again. 

“Oh my god it was terrible! I don't know if he just has terrible taste in music or what, but that group last night was horrible!” 

The rest of the group laughed and Miles felt his face heat up in shame. He stopped walking towards the table and headed back the way he came, eyes on the ground.

The rest of the school day passed by in a blur, with Miles paying only marginal attention to his classes. Luckily he and Alex didn't have any classes together, so he was able to avoid him fairly easily. It wasn't until the end of the day that Miles ran into him again on the walk home. Realizing that they were walking in the same direction and it would be pretty hard to avoid the other boy, Miles let Alex catch up to him.

“Hey!” Alex panted when he finally caught up with Miles. Miles forced a smile, determined not to let Alex know that he'd overheard him at lunch.

“Hey,” he returned. They walked a beat in silence, the only sound coming from their feet on the pavement. Miles kept his eyes trained on the ground in front of him and refused to look up. 

“I have fun this weekend,” Alex said, causing Miles to look at him in shock.

“You did?” he asked skeptically. Alex gave him a funny look. 

“Yeah of course I did!” he stated honestly. Try as he might Miles couldn't see that he was lying, but he couldn't shake the conversation he'd heard that morning in the cafe. He wanted to believe that Alex was telling the truth but a small part of him still smarted at what he'd overheard. Thinking quickly an idea suddenly occurred to him. 

“They're playing another show this weekend, do you want to go with me?” he fibbed, watching Alex carefully to see his reaction. Alex hesitated for a split second but then nodded his head.

“Sure, I”m down,” he agreed easily. Miles stopped walking abruptly and crossed his arms over his chest. Alex stopped walking as well and looked at him in confusion. “What?” he demanded. Miles scowled at him.

“I heard what you said in the cafe this morning,” he declared. “About how much you hated the show we went to. Why would you lie and say you had a good time? And why would you agree to go again?”

Alex's smile faltered slightly but his gaze on Miles never wavered.

“I'm sorry for what you overheard this morning. I didn't mean to lie to you. You're right, I didn't really like the group we saw the other night. To be honest I thought they were mediocre at best and slightly annoying.”

“So why would you agree to go to another show with me?” Miles demanded, stung. A small part of him wondered if Alex had just been messing with him. Alex sighed and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

“I wasn't lying,” he stated. Miles couldn't help but scoff in protest, but Alex ignored him and kept talking. “I did have fun last weekend, but it wasn't because I enjoyed the music.”

Miles just looked at Alex in confusion, his posture softening slightly. Alex rolled his eyes and took a step closer to Miles. Miles uncrossed his arms from in front of his chest but otherwise stayed where he was.

“I had a good time because I was with you,” Alex said simply. When Miles just stared at him in confusion Alex stepped even closer, a nervous smile gracing his lips. Miles forgot to breathe for a minute as Alex leaned in even closer, Miles watching him with wide eyes. It was only when Alex's lips gently pressed against his that Miles's eyes slid shut. It was just a quick touch of lips and Miles barely had a chance to enjoy it before Alex had pulled back. He opened his eyes to see Alex looking at him nervously. Alex opened his mouth but before he could speak Miles broke out into a huge smile and Alex breathed a sigh of relief. 

Miles leaned over to initiate another kiss but a buzzing in his pocket distracted him. Alex smirked when Miles swore and pulled his mobile out of his pocket and glared at it. 

“Bugger. I forgot I told mum I'd help out at the shop today,” Miles said when he realized the time. Looking at the time he swore again, this time with a little more heat behind it. “I'm going to be late if I don't leave now,” he realized with a frown.

Miles looked at Alex awkwardly, not sure what to do next. The moment from earlier was broken, and part of Miles wondered if he'd imagined it all in the first place. Alex just smiled gently at him.

“Go on then, don't want to be any later than you already are,” Alex prompted. Miles nodded and started walking backwards, not wanting to break eye contact. Alex just smirked and watched him until he got to the end of the street. Giving a small wave, Miles turned the corner, hearing Alex shout “see you tomorrow” at his retreating back. Once he was out of sight of the other boy he whooped and took off running. His face hurt because he was smiling so widely but Miles didn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that I tend to switch POV's a lot in my story. I just have so much fun with these two that I want to write every scene from BOTH points of view, but that's highly impractical. So instead I try to switch it up and write each scene from the POV that is most powerful. Sorry, late night ramblings. Hope you guys enjoy! xx


End file.
